A Promise
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: Tujuannya adalah Sasuke! Hanya Sasuke, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya sekalipun seluruh keluarga Uchiha yang sudah pasti siap membunuhnya kapanpun. Naruto tidak peduli, di otaknya hanya ada Sasuke Sasuke dan Sasuke./"Terimakasih Naruto, Terimakasih-hh terimakasih sudah ada disini, terimakasih sudah-hh-bersamaku sejauh ini."/"Sasuke... maukah kau sekali lagi jatuh cinta padaku?"
**A Promise**

 **A NaruSasu Fanfic**

 **By Arisuke Fuyuki**

 **Disc Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning: Yaoi/Shonen-ai/AU/OOC/OOT/Typo**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memincingkan alisnya melihat pemuda yang ia kenal bernama Uzumaki Naruto-sahabatnya- sekarang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

 _'Dia ini kenapa...?_ '

Batinnya bingung, pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke shapirenya mengunci pandangan Sasuke membuat jantung pemilik marga Uchiha itu berdetak kencang.

"Sasuke... Aku mencintaimu."

Sejenak nafas Sasuke berhenti mendengar pernyataan cinta sang sahabat, dia meneguk ludahnya matanya bergerak gelisah, Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh?"

"Tentu saja kau."

"Gezz.. kau menyebalkan! Kau mempermalukanku tahu!"

" _Well_ aku tidak peduli aku hanya butuh jawabanmu."

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampan cenderung manis miliknya.

"Idiot, aku juga mencintaimu."

"Hah sudah kuduga jadi kita pacaran?"

"Oke, kita pacaran."

Naruto mencium punggung tangan pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu membuatnya tersipu malu.

Pernyataan cinta Naruto untuk Sasuke memang tidak terkesan 'wow' layaknya pernyataan cinta lainnya. Dan itu awal dari hubungan mereka yang semakin serius.

Dari SMA hingga lulus kuliah. Hubungan keduanya masih terjalin. Dan baik Naruto maupun Sasuke lebih memilih menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari orangtua masing masing. Tentu saja karena hubungan mereka yang pasti tidak akan disetujui oleh orangtua mereka.

Namun ada kalanya keberanian sudah saatnya untuk muncul. Naruto mendatangi orangtua Sasuke menceritakan tentang hubungan mereka dan meminta restu. Dan benar perkiraannya, orangtua Sasuke menolak hubungan mereka.

Tapi Naruto tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, tidak menyerah untuk bersama Sasuke. Dia bertekad bersama Sasuke untuk menghadapi hal ini berdua. Pasti ada jalan untuk kebahagian mereka.

Dan akhirnya usaha Naruto dan Sasuke membuahkan hasil kedua orangtua mereka akhirnya merestui hubungan mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto menikah membuat janji suci dengan pesta pernikahan yang sederhana tidak ada yang spesial selain kebahagian mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai menjalani kehidupan yang dilandasi janji pernikahan di sebuah apartemen yang mereka beli dari uang tabungan mereka. Hubungan itu baik baik saja bahkan sangat harmonis, kata kata manis belaian lembut kecupan sayang sudah mereka lakukan sehari-hari. Sasuke tidak peduli apa yang terjadi nantinya, selama bersama Naruto apapun pasti bisa mereka lalui. Yang Sasuke tahu Naruto mencintainya dan Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Mereka saling mencintai, apa yang harus ditakutkan?

.

.

.

Tapi Sasuke salah, setelah 3 tahun membina rumah tangga ketakutan itu muncul melihat perubahan sikap Naruto.

Sering pulang larut malam, bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali, bau alkohol selalu menempel di tubuh Naruto setiap pulang, tak jarang bau parfum wanita tercium oleh Sasuke membuat hatinya mulai tidak tenang. Setiap Sasuke bertanya darimana Naruto hanya mendengus. Lalu mengatakan-

"Berhentilah cerewet! Aku lelah biarkan aku istirahat!"

Dan jawaban itu cukup membuat Sasuke bungkam. Banyak pertanyaan yang melintasi otaknya. Naruto benar benar berubah drastis, dimana sosoknya yang selalu datang dengan senyum cerahnya, kata-kata gombal manisnya, pelukan hangatnya? Untuk sekarang itu hanya ada dimimpi Sasuke. Menyedihkan.

 _'Ya Tuhan, Apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto?'_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mampu membuat Sasuke mencintainya, terlalu mencintainya hingga dia terus bersabar dengan sikap Naruto yang seolah mengharapkan dia enyah dari kehidupannya. Tapi Sasuke benar benar tidak bisa meski otaknya berpikir untuk segera pergi tapi hatinya masih terbawa oleh Naruto.

Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berharap terus berharap Narutonya kembali. Sasuke juga harus berusaha membuat Narutonya kembali, apapun caranya meski harus berkorban airmata setiap harinya. Kadang Sasuke tertawa dia menikah dengan manusia atau bawang?

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

"A-ah iya?" Sasuke tersentak kecil saat suara Sakura-sahabatnya- menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun lagi _ne_?" tanya Sakura sambil menyesap kopinya, mereka sedang berada di sebuah _cafe_ sekarang. Sakura lah yang mengajak Sasuke ke _cafe_ karena pemuda itu sama sekali tidak konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Bukan berarti Sakura tidak tahu siapa yang membuat si jenius Uchiha yang menjadi atasan sekaligus sahabatnya ini jadi begitu kacau. Tentu saja Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan, seolah bebannya tidak mampu dia tanggung lagi.

"Sasuke, kau yakin dengan Naruto?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan keryitan heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ck Sasuke, maksudku apa lagi yang kau tunggu dari Naruto hingga kau bertahan dengannya? Dia sudah tidak mempedulikanmu!"

Great! Sakura benar apa yang dia tunggu dari Naruto? Kenapa dia bertahan padahal sudah jelas hubungan mereka tidak bisa diharapkan lagi.

Hubungan mereka sejak SMA sampai sekarang, perjuangan mereka, dan orangtua Sasuke lah yang membuat Uchiha bungsu ini bertahan. Sasuke tidak bisa dengan mudahnya memutuskan ikatan ini setelah yang mereka lewati bersama.

"Aku... tidak bisa Sakura." balasnya lemas. Sakura mendengus pelan,"Ini karena orangtuamu? Aku akan membantumu bicara pada mereka."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak perlu Sakura, aku masih ingin berusaha sedikit lagi."

Sakura berdecak kesal, "Ayolah Sasuke! Kau mau berusaha seperti apa lagi?! Aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi kau tidak harus seperti ini, masih banyak manusia diluar sana yang mau menerimamu lebih baik dari Naruto."

Sasuke tersenyum miris, "Sakura, semua itu tidak artinya dengan yang aku lalui bersama Naruto, aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja." Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat ingin sekali menonjok si brengsek Naruto karena tega membuat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Tidak apa Sakura, hal semacam ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar dalam hubungan rumah tangga,bukan? Aku yakin aku bisa melewatinya." Sasuke berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri dia yakin dia bisa meskipun dia harus melewatinya sendiri.

"Baiklah terserah! Tapi katakan padaku jika si pirang brengsek itu kembali berulah."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja." Setidaknya Sasuke bisa melepaskan bebannya sejenak jika bersama si pink ini. Kadang dia berpikir bisa saja dia menceraikan Naruto dan beralih pada Sakura.

Tapi sekali lagi itu tidak mungkin, Naruto penting baginya, Naruto pengaruh dalam hidupnya.

 _'Ne Naruto apa aku penting bagimu?'_

Pertanyaan semacam itu selalu melintasi pikirannya. Dia tidak menginginkan apapun selain Narutonya yang dulu kembali. Keinginannya sudah di depan mata selama ini namun sepertinya Naruto belum merasakannya.

Setelah makan siang dengan Sakura, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia pulang dengan jalan kaki karena dia berangkat menggunakan mobil Sakura, lagipula apartemennya hanya dua ratus meter dari _cafe_ itu.

Dia bertekad untuk tetap mempertahankan Naruto apapun yang terjadi. Yak semangat semangat Sasuke!

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan penuh keyakinan hingga dia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah bayangan yang tidak asing baginya.

Tidak perlu datang kesana untuk memastikan jelas itu Naruto, suaminya bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo. Terlihat begitu mesra di balik kaca sebuah toko perhiasan Sasuke melihat semuanya. Mereka tertawa bersama, kapan Sasuke melihat tawa Naruto yang begitu mempesona? Ah itu saat ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama.

Mata _onyx_ yang mulai berair itu melihat Naruto memasangkan sebuah cincin untuk sang gadis. Lalu gadis itu memeluk leher Naruto dan mencium bibirnya. Hati Sasuke berdenyut nyeri kepalanya sakit.

Apa-apaan ini? Setelah yang mereka lewati bersama hanya seperti ini? Lalu selama ini Sasuke itu apa? Dengan mudahnya Naruto melakukan hal ini?

Merasa tidak kuat Sasuke segera pergi menuju apartemennya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, nyawanya serasa melayang jauh. Airmatanya terus menetes.

 _'Sasuke aku mencintaimu._ '

Sasuke mengingatnya.

 _'Sasuke aku mencintaimu.'_

Sasuke kembali mengingatnya.

 _'Sasuke aku mencintaimu.'_

Sasuke masih mengingatnya.

Naruto mengatakan itu di hadapan banyak orang Sasuke ingat. Ingatan yang membuatnya semakin sakit.

Semudah inikah? Naruto? Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau mengatakannya?

Harusnya Sasuke tahu Naruto benar benar tidak menginginkannya lagi. Naruto sudah bosan. Sasuke sadar tapi dia tetap bertahan dan inilah akhirnya. Sasuke sakit sendiri.

Sasuke memasuki apartemennya dengan kacau. Emosi menguasainya, dia marah? tentu saja, bersabar selama itu tapi kesabarannya tidak dihargai sama sekali.

Memangnya Sasuke seperti ini untuk siapa?

Sasuke melihat foto pernikahan mereka di atas meja dan beberapa foto kebersamaan mereka. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuang foto-foto itu ke lantai membuatnya pecah layaknya hati Sasuke yang hancur.

Sasuke menangis kencang, kenapa dia begitu mencintai Naruto? sedangkan pemuda itu kini memperlakukannya layaknya barang yang sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Sasuke rusak dia kacau. Dan dia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada apartemen itu. Dia tidak peduli lagi pada Naruto. Dia kecewa.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit sebuah suara pintu terbuka membuat Sasuke tersentak, tak perlu kesana untuk melihat siapa yang datang tentu saja manusia yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen itu tapi yang dia lihat bukan apartemennya namun ruangan berantakan. Banyak pecahan kaca dimana mana dan Naruto tahu itu berasal dari bingkai fotonya dan Sasuke.

 _'Sasuke? dimana dia?'_

Perasaan khawatir segera merasuki hatinya tentang keadaan Sasuke. Dia memasuki kamar yang keadaannya sama. Matanya terkejut melihat keadaan Sasuke yang begitu..menyedihkan. Tubuh Sasuke yang duduk bersimpuh di samping ranjang itu bergetar karena menangis rambut yang mengaggumkan itu berantakan. Siapa yang membuat Sasuke sekacau ini?

Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke, _shapire_ nya melihat cincin pernikahan mereka, cincin itu terlepas dari jari manis Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke mendekati pemuda itu lalu menyentuh pundak pemuda itu, tapi sebuah pandangan penuh kebencian dan rasa kecewa yang dia terima.

"Jangan-hh- menyentuhku!"

Naruto tersentak, mungkinkah dirinya yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini? Melihat airmata Sasuke yang mengalir membuat hatinya tersayat begitu sakit. Bahkan dia lupa bahwa dia sudah tidak mencintai pemuda ini. Tapi dia mengingat bagaimana dia memperlakukan Sasuke selama ini.

 _'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan ya Tuhan?_ '

Naruto masih menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Bahkan setelah Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya.

"Pergi Naruto! Pergi!" teriaknya pada Naruto penuh kemurkaan.

"Sa-Sasuke? A-aku.."

"Cukup Naruto! Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti kau tidak mencintaiku lagi!"

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke aku-" kenapa hatinya menolak pernyataan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mencintainya lagi. Kenapa dia menolak? Bukankah itu benar? Tidak! Tapi kenapa?

Sasuke mengusap airmatanya, masih menatap Naruto, "Naruto.. aku mencintaimu, sangat.. aku bertahan selama ini karenamu, apa kau bisa merasakannya?!"

Naruto hanya bungkam, ada apa dengannya?

"Aku hanya ingin menginginkan kita seperti dulu, apa kau belum juga mengerti?!"

Apa yang tidak Naruto mengerti?

"Semudah itu Naruto? Semudah itu kau melupakan kata janjimu padaku? Aku ini apamu Naruto?!"

Janji? Naruto masih ingat janjinya, hatinya semakin sakit melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Kau adalah pengaruh terpenting dalam hidupku, kau yang membuatku seperti ini, apa kau sadar?"

Naruto menyadarinya bagaimana Sasuke menanggapi sikap brengseknya selama ini. Pemuda itu tetap setia bersamanya.

"Kau pikir aku ada disini untuk apa?"

 _'Sasuke..'_

"Kau kira aku sejauh ini bahkan sampai memohon mohon pada orangtuaku, itu untuk siapa?"

 _'Aku...'_

"Kau rasa kulakukan apapun selama ini untuk siapa?!"

 _'Mencintaimu...'_

"Semua itu untukmu Naruto, aku sampai sejauh ini untukmu.. Aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Nafas Naruto tercekat di tenggorokan. Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini? Disini ada Sasuke yang mencintainya, lalu apa yang dia pikirkan?

Sekarang tingkah egoisnya sudah menyakiti orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Orang yang tidak pernah mengeluh dengan sikapnya. Orang yang selalu ada untuknya. Orang yang tidak pernah lelah menunggunya.

Naruto kini menyadari sikapnya yang sudah membuat Sasuke kecewa. Dia menyadari kesalahannya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke, Tidak! Tidak!

Setelah perjuangan mereka, Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin Sasuke pergi.

"Kita akhiri saja, Naruto aku sudah lelah sangat lelah, hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil." lirih Sasuke tubuhnya sudah begitu lemas, tatapan putus asa tergambar jelas di matanya.

"Ti-tidak, Sasuke! Kumohon jangan katakan itu." Naruto kembali mendekati Sasuke memegang tangan pemuda itu menggenggamnya erat, tapi tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Sasuke. Dia hanya tertawa miris.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Pertanyaan itu bagaikan pisau yang menancap langsung ke dalam hatinya.

Naruto melebarkan matanya lalu menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya, "Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku Sasuke, Maaf Maaf Maaf." Sasuke tidak menolak pelukan Naruto dia hanya diam mendengar kata maaf Naruto. Hatinya terlanjur sakit, maafpun tidak akan membuatnya lebih baik.

.

.

.

 _'Aku mencintaimu Naruto, tapi... kenapa kau terlambat menyadari?'_

.

.

.

Naruto masih memeluk Sasuke erat, takut sangat takut jika pemuda yang begitu dia cintai itu pergi. Naruto tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Kumohon Sasuke, Maafkan aku maaf, aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat Naruto membuat telinga Sasuke berdengung sakit. Menghantarkan perasaan aneh ke hatinya. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur sakit semua ini tidak ada artinya lagi.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, 'Suke, Tetaplah bersamaku, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya."

"Aku tidak bisa." jawaban Sasuke bagaikan tamparan keras untuk Naruto. Mungkinkah Naruto sangat keterlaluan hingga Sasuke benar benar membencinya seperti sekarang ini? Tentu saja. Harusnya Naruto sadar sejak awal.

"Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi Sasuke." Naruto benar benar memohon pada Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun Sasuke masih sama dia masih diam sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kesempatan? Bukankah selama ini aku memberimu kesempatan setiap kali kau melukaiku? Tapi yang kau lakukan justru meremehkanku, tidak menghargaiku, kau pikir aku ini apa?"

Ucapan Sasuke menusuk hati Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik.

 _'Aku brengsek Sasuke, sungguh maafkan aku.'_

"Sasuke kumohon..."

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa Naruto, hal yang sama tidak akan terjadi berkali kali, aku sudah memberikan apa yang kau inginkan tidak kurang tidak lebih."

"A-apa?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Mata itu memancarkan keputusasaan. Wajah yang biasanya menyambut kepulangannya dengan senyuman kini terlihat begitu lelah dan rapuh. Dan itu semua karena Naruto.

Naruto mencengkeram kedua bahu Sasuke kuat membuat Sasuke mengiris kecil.

"Sasuke aku akan melakukan apapun, apapun yang kau mau, apapun agar kau tetap disini!"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Sudah tidak ada artinya lagi Naruto."

Naruto terhenyak, dia bisa merasakan pipinya mulai basah oleh airmata.

"Ka-kau hanya bercanda kan 'Suke? Kau akan tetap disini bersamaku, 'kan?" suara itu bergetar. Sasuke bisa mendengarnya, mata beriris shapire itu mengeluarkan airmatanya. Sasuke bisa melihat. Namun wajah itu menyunggingkan senyuman. Senyum terluka, Sasuke tahu Naruto sama terlukanya dengan dirinya, tapi keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Oh apa kau merasa tidak nyaman di apartemen ini? Kau pernah bilang ingin memasang _wallpaper_ bermotif tomat bukan? Aku akan memasangnya di setiap ruangan, bagaimana?"

"Naruto..."

"Atau kau bosan dengan apartemen ini? Ki-kita bisa pindah ke apartemen baru, kau suka sayang?"

"Hentikan..."

"Aku janji akan selalu pulang tepat waktu, agar aku bisa menikmati makan malam denganmu sayang."

"Naruto hentikan!"

"Kau ingin seorang anak-"

"Naruto cukup hentikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Semua itu percuma Naruto! Tidak ada gunanya lagi!" Sasuke menaikan nada bicaranya melihat Naruto seperti itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Tatapan Naruto berubah sendu, "Aku sungguh tidak ingin kau pergi, Suke.. Aku mencintaimu." Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke mendekap pemuda yang selama ini selalu bersamanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kehilangan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan bahunya basah oleh airmata Naruto. Naruto menangis keras sambil terus merapalkan kata maaf. Tangan Sasuke tergerak membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Biarkan aku pergi, biarkan aku pergi Naru." Naruto menggeleng di tengah tangisannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, "Akan lebih mudah untuk kita berdua, jika kita berpisah, apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan tetap pada keputusanku."

Benar apapun yang Naruto lakukan, sekalipun Sasuke masih mencintai Naruto, Sasuke akan tetap pergi. Meninggalkan apartemen yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka berdua, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam dalam keadaan kacau.

Sasuke berpikir jika Naruto takdirnya pasti mereka akan bersama lagi. Sasuke yakin itu.

.

.

.

Setelah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemennya dan Naruto, tujuan Sasuke selanjutnya adalah rumah sang kakak-Uchiha Itachi-karena orangtua Sasuke sedang mengerjakan bisnis di luar negeri, lagipula Sasuke belum siap memberitahu mereka sekarang.

Sampai di rumah Itachi, Sasuke terpaksa menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi, tidak mungkin kan dia datang ke rumah Itachi sambil membawa koper besar dengan keadaan menyedihkan hanya karena rindu? Itachi itu jenius, dengan melihat kondisi Sasuke dia langsung bisa menebak.

Itachi marah besar mendengar hal itu. Naruto? Sudah mengkhianati Sasuke? Kakak mana yang tidak marah jika adiknya dilukai seperti ini setelah dia melihat banyak pengorbanan besar yang dilakukan sang adik demi hubungan mereka.

Rasa penyesalan merayapi hati Itachi, menyesal karena menyerahkan Sasuke pada Naruto. Menyesal karena dia yang ikut mendukung hubungan mereka dengan alasan utama kebahagian sang adik. Jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik dari dulu Itachi membawa Sasuke jauh ke luar negeri.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam melihat kemarahan kakaknya. Lagipula dia sudah tahu kakaknya pasti akan marah. Tapi Sasuke melarang Itachi untuk membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun apalagi orangtua mereka. Setidaknya untuk saat ini karena Sasuke ingin istirahat melepaskan bebannya pada sang kakak, satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia percaya.

Otaknya butuh ketenangan, butuh sejenak menghilangkan penatnya. Terutama penatnya memikirkan sang suami yang segera menyandang gelar mantan.

Tapi.. ngomong-ngomong Naruto sedang apa sekarang?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena kembali mengingat pemuda itu. Yah bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang sudah mengisi hatinya bertahun tahun, bohong jika Sasuke sudah tidak mencintai Naruto. Tentu saja masih.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di apartemen, Naruto masih termenung sendirian, masih hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Setelah berjam-jam Sasuke meninggalkan apartemen ini, Naruto belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kata-kata Sasuke yang menginginkan perpisahan masih berputar-putar di otaknya layaknya kaset rusak. Naruto benar-benar merasa bagaikan orang paling bodoh di dunia. Ah bukan dia orang paling rendah di dunia ini. Bahkan tidak pantas di sebut orang.

 _'Aku ini sampah._ '

Naruto meremas lengan kemejanya, masih terasa pelukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Pelukan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. Ini semua karena egonya!

Sekarang dia harus apa? Sasuke nya sudah pergi karena kesalahan yang telah dia buat.

Jutaan kata maaf pun tidak akan membuat pemuda yang terlanjur terluka itu kembali kepelukannya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Selama ini dia sudah memiliki Sasuke, sosok yang selalu mendukungnya dikala dia terpuruk, sosok itu sangat sempurna, apalagi yang Naruto cari hingga tega menduakan Sasuke?

Tega menduakan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh padanya. Sasuke tetap tersenyum lembut meski dia selalu melukai Sasuke bahkan tidak jarang bertingkah kasar.

 _'Aku bodoh Sasuke, aku bodoh.'_

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia menyesal sangat menyesal, airmatanya kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Keegoisannya, kebutuhannya membuat laki-laki kuat baik dan sesempurna Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Sekarang kesalahannya yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia hapus akan selalu menghantuinya setiap kali dia menutup matanya.

Naruto mengusap airmatanya. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampakan sepasang _shapire_ yang sendu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan kamar itu, kamar yanh seharusnya menjadi tempat kebersamaan mereka justru menjadi tempat Sasuke menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendiri.

Mata itu membola ketika melihat benda yang tampak tidak asing tergeletak di lantai.

 _'Itu cincin pernikahanku dan Sasuke, itu milik Sasuke.'_

Naruto segera mengambil benda itu dan menatapnya. Dia ingat, dia membeli cincin ini dengan gaji pertamanya. Dia ingat kebahagiannya bisa memasangkan cincin _silver_ bertuliskan namanya dan nama Sasuke itu di jari manis 'istri'nya.

Yang paling dia ingat, Sasuke yang menangis di hari pernikahan mereka. Dan itu untuk pertamakalinya Naruto melihat Sasuke menangis.

.

.

.

 _'Terimakasih Naruto, Terimakasih-hh terimakasih sudah ada disini, terimakasih sudah-hh-bersamaku sejauh ini.'_

 _'Hei hei dengarkan aku kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, aku melakukan ini karena aku memang mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu Uzumaki Sasuke.'_

 _'Uh? A-aku juga mencintaimu!'_

 _'Ah aku tahu hal itu, hahahaha'_

 _'Janji akan tetap bersamaku? Sampai kapanpun? Dan apapun yang tejadi'_

 _'Yah tentu saja!'_

 _'Aku pegang janjimu Tuan Uzumaki! '_

 _'Ma.. kalo begitu berhentilah menangis, wajahmu yang manis jadi jelek nyonya Uzumaki.'_

 _'Dobe!'_

.

.

.

Peristiwa paling penting dalam hidupnya adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke tiga tahun yang lalu setelah mereka berjuang bersama melewati berbagai cobaan yang menghadang hubungan mereka.

Dan itu terlewati karena mereka bersama. Lalu sekarang? Apa semudah itu Naruto melepaskan Sasuke setelah perjuangan yang mereka lalui agar mereka bisa bersama dengan ikatan yang kuat?

Naruto tahu Naruto itu brengsek, bahkan sangat brengsek. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika dia berusaha lagi bukan? Baginya Sasuke sudah jadi prioritas utama, meski dia sempat melupakan hal itu.

Tapi kali ini dia akan menebus kesalahannya, menguatkan tekadnya. Dia yakin Sasuke masih mencintainya kalopun tidak, Naruto akan membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta lagi lagi dan lagi.

"Uzumaki Sasuke, aku akan menjemputmu, aku akan berjuang lagi untukmu... Hanya untukmu!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto bergegas menuju ke rumah Itachi. Naruto sudah bisa menebak bahwa Sasuke sedang di rumah kakaknya. Dia melajukan mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak sabar bertemu sang 'istri' , hatinya berdegub kencang layaknya remaja labil yang baru merasakan asmara.

Sempat ada keraguan dalam hatinya, tapi dia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika dia masih ragu.

Tujuannya adalah Sasuke! hanya Sasuke, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya sekalipun seluruh keluarga Uchiha yang sudah pasti sudah siap membunuhnya kapanpun. Naruto tidak peduli, di otaknya hanya ada Sasuke Sasuke dan Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil _sport_ itu sampai di kediaman Uchiha sulung, dengan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun Naruto memasuki pekarangan rumah yang rapi itu. Khas Uchiha.

Sampai di depan pintu utama, Naruto segera menekan bel rumah. Setelah beberapa kali menekan bel rumah akhirnya seseorang membukakan pintu.

Pintu besar bercat hitam itu terbuka menampakan sosok berambut hitam pekat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"U-uh... A-ano.."

.

.

.

Pagi itu Itachi dan Sasuke sedang sarapan bersama di ruang makan. Sebenarnya nafsu makan Sasuke sudah hilang sejak kemarin, tapi Sasuke terpaksa menuruti sang kakak karena tidak mau membuatnya khawatir.

"Makan yang banyak Sasuke, aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit." Itachi mengambilkan sepotong ayam goreng untuk Sasuke padahal piring yang ada dihadapannya itu sudah terdapat ayam goreng.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, " _C'mon_ Itachi, aku bukan ibu ibu hamil yang harus banyak makan, lagipula di piringku sudah ada ayam goreng." Itachi terkekeh kecil.

"Huh, ya siapa tahu saja kau benar benar hamil."

"Kau lupa adikmu ini laki laki?"

"Ya siapa tahu kau itu bisa hamil Sasuke."

"Kau sudah bilang 'siapa tahu' dua kali, hh sudahlah lupakan!"

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Itachi memang belum berubah masih suka menggodanya hingga dia marah, dasar keriput tidak ingat umur.

Tapi Sasuke tahu, Itachi melalukan ini untuk menghiburnya. Yah Sasuke bisa sejenak melupakan masalah hatinya.

.

.

.

"Maaf Tuan Muda." Seorang pelayan wanita berambut hitam menghampiri Sasuke dan Itachi dengan sopannya.

Dua bersaudara itu secara reflek menatap pelayan itu, "Ada apa Shizune?" tanya Itachi.

"Ada seseorang yang mencari Sasuke- _sama_." balas pelayan itu, sedangkan Sasuke langsung mengeryit.

"Aku? Siapa?"

"Dia bilang dia teman lama Sasuke- _sama_." Itachi maupun Sasuke sama sama bingung.

 _'Teman lama siapa? Ck, lebih baik aku temui dia saja.'_

"Dimana dia?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduk manisnya.

"Di pintu depan, Sasuke- _sama_." Sasuke melirik Itachi, "Aku akan coba mengeceknya." lalu Itachi membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Sasuke segera bergegas menuju pintu depan. Banyak pertanyaan yang melintasi otak jeniusnya tentang 'teman lamanya' itu. Memangnya siapa?

Ada secuil harapan bahwa orang yang pelayan itu maksud adalah, Naruto. Tapi Sasuke segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu, karena sudah pasti itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

Sasuke memegang gagang pintu berukuran besar itu, lalu membukanya dengan pelan. Secara perlahan sosok 'teman lama' itu terlihat.

Tubuh tinggi tegap, siapa dia?

Rambut pirang, oh tidak!

Kulit tan eksotis, jangan!

Sepasang mata _shapire_ , tidak mungkin!

Sebuah cengiran bodoh, kenapa dia bisa tahu?!

Dan-

"Sasuke."

Suara _baritone_ rendah yang sangat dia kenal, sudah dipastikan orang ini adalah-

"Na-Naruto...kau! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, tidak dia tidak marah, mana mungkin dia marah melihat Naruto sampai disini? Sasuke hanya takut Itachi tahu dan hal ini akan jadi masalah. Bisa saja Naruto pulang hanya dengan nama.

Naruto masih tersenyum, "Tentu saja untuk menemuimu." Sasuke tersentak kecil mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Untuk apa? Urusan kita sudah selesai, jika kau menanyakan tentang perceraian, jangan sekarang." _onyx_ itu menatap Naruto dengan malas. Namun Naruto tahu dibalik _onyx_ Sasuke, ada perasaan rindu yang membucah. Ayolah Naruto kenal Sasuke sejak SMA. Naruto tahu semua tentang Sasuke, kapan dia berbohong dan kapan pria itu jujur.

"Bukan! Aku tidak membahas tentang perceraian, karena hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"A-apa maksud-"

"Sasuke dengar!" Naruto menyambar kedua bahu Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dengan serius.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, sungguh maafkan aku... Aku sadar aku brengsek! Dan mungkin aku terlambat untuk menyadari kesalahan yang kubuat, aku sadar aku terlambat untuk minta maaf."

Sasuke begitu terkejut mendengar kalimat Naruto. Mungkinkah ini sejenis kalimat penyesalan? Yeah apapun itu, yang jelas ucapan Naruto sanggup membuatnya menelan ludahnya dan tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari _shapire_ Naruto yang sekarang mengunci pandangannya.

"Na-Naru...Ka-kau..?"

"Tapi meski begitu aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu. Aku hampir gila karena kau benar benar pergi dari apartemen, Sasuke aku akan membuang seluruh egoku! Kau satu satunya yang ku cinta!" Naruto mencengkeram bahu Sasuke semakin kuat.

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Membentuk irama cinta yang sanggup membuatnya menahan nafas untuk beberapa saat. Astaga Naruto selalu bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta lagi lagi dan lagi. Namun apa kali ini Sasuke akan menurunkan egonya, dan memaafkan Naruto lalu memulai semuanya dari awal? Tapi..Sasuke terlalu takut untuk melakukannya lagi.

Sekali lagi Sasuke dibuat terkejut, karena Naruto tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya sambil memegang tangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih setia tersenyum, mata itu menatap Sasuke penuh keyakinan. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali.

"Sasuke... maukah kau.. sekali lagi jatuh cinta padaku? Sekali lagi memulai hidup denganku? Sekali lagi mengenakan cincin ini di jari manismu?" Naruto menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang amat familiar dalam ingatannya. Itu kan cincin pernikahannya. Tapi dia sudah membuang cincin itu. Bagaimana Naruto bisa..?

"Sasuke..jawab aku."

"A-aku..."

.

 _BRAK!_

.

Sebuah suara mengerikan menghentikan ucapan Sasuke. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke terkejut melihat Itachi sudah ada di belakangnya dengan wajah penuh emosi, tangannya terkepal kuat.

Ini buruk, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan bahwa di rumah ini juga ada Itachi yang siap keluar kapan pun. Sialan.

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, lalu menatap Itachi dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Itachi?"

"Kau! Beraninya!" Itachi mendesis tajam lalu menghampiri Naruto. Tapi Sasuke menghalangi Itachi.

"Itachi! Tung-"

"Minggir!" Itachi mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan begitu mudah, melihat Sasuke diperlakukan seperti itu emosi Naruto langsung tersulut. Dia menatap Itachi dengan penuh amarah.

"Apa yang-"

.

 _BUAGH_

.

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya membuatnya tersungkur.

"Itachi! Tunggu! Hentikan!" Sasuke berteriak pada Itachi namun sama sekali tidak di dengar.

Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir Naruto, tangannya bergerak menghapus darah itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian tangan Itachi menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar. Mata itu menatap Naruto tajam yang sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto takut.

"Ayo bangun brengsek!" Itachi kembali meninju wajah Naruto, membuat pelipis Naruto terluka. Sasuke mendelik ngeri melihat Itachi menghajar Naruto lagi. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Itachi sulit dihentikan. Sasuke panik.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, sekarang kau dengan mudahnya minta maaf?! Kau pikir adikku mainan?! Jawab aku!" Satu pukulan kembali mendarat di wajah Naruto hingga tubuh itu menabrak pilar besar di rumah itu.

Naruto meringis sakit nafasnya terengah engah. Dia tidak membalas perlakuan Itachi sama sekali. Bukan karena dia takut, dia hanya merasa pantas mendapatkan hal ini. Luka Sasuke jauh lebih parah dibandingkan dia sekarang.

"A-aku mencintai Sasuke." Itachi menghampiri Naruto dengan murka lalu menarik kerah baju pemuda itu lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku mencintai Sasuke." ucap Naruto lantang hingga Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Hatinya masih bimbang menentukan pilihan, tapi melihat Naruto seperti ini?

"Kau bilang cinta, tapi kenyataannya kau justru menyakiti Sasuke! Apa itu namanya cinta?! Hah?!" tatapan penuh kebencian yang ditunjukan Itachi pada Naruto sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto goyah.

"Aku tahu aku salah, maka dari itu aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku pada Sasuke."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di perbaiki! Jika kau ingin menebus kesalahanmu jauhi Sasuke! Denganmu Sasuke justru akan menderita!"

Naruto masih terengah, kemudian matanya menatap Sasuke sekilas, "Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, aku sudah janji pada Sasuke aku akan selalu bersamanya kapanpun dalam situasi apapun, dan aku akan menepatinya."

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak mendengar penuturan Naruto, tanpa sadar armatanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ternyata Naruto tidak melupakan janjinya? Naruto ingat?

"Omong kosong!" Itachi mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau lebih baik pergi dari sini sebelum aku mengirimmu ke neraka!"

Naruto menyeringai, "Huh, aku tidak punya kewajiban menuruti perintahmu."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku kemari untuk Sasuke, aku akan menjemputnya, aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Sasuke, maka dari itu tolong berikan aku kesempatan, Itachi biarkan aku membahagiakan Sasuke sekali lagi, jika Sasuke tidak bahagia dan aku kembali menyakitinya, kau boleh membunuhku!"

"Kau ini ternyata keras kepala ya Uzumaki!" Itachi kembali mengangkat kepalan tangannya bersiap memukul wajah pemuda Uzumaki ini lagi. Naruto memejamkan matanya siap menerima pukulan Itachi yang selanjutnya.

Namun tangan Itachi berhenti di depan wajah Naruto saat sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Jangan Itachi! Kumohon Hentikan! Hentikan!" di sampingnya ada sosok Sasuke yang menangis, hatinya hancur melihat Sasuke meneteskan airmatanya.

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Emosi menguasainya hingga melupakan sosok Sasuke yang sedari tadi ada di belakangnya.

Naruto membuka matanya mendengar suara Sasuke, matanya membola hatinya sama sakitnya seperti Itachi melihat Sasuke menangis. Tangannya terulur menyentuh Sasuke tapi langsung ditahan Itachi.

"Ka-"

"Itachi! Kali ini saja, kumohon." Sasuke memohon pada Itachi, dia tidak bisa melihat Naruto dipukuli lagi dia sudah memutuskan, memutuskan untuk tetap bersama Naruto janji Naruto janjinya juga kan? Mungkin Naruto memang sudah melakukan kesalahan tapi sekarang sosok itu datang padanya dengan penuh keyakinan, bahkan rela menjadi bulan bulanan Itachi demi dirinya. Bukankah itu cukup menunjukkan keseriusan Naruto?

Itachi melepaskan kerah Naruto, lalu menghela nafas pelan sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Tatapannya kembali datar.

"Untuk kali ini saja Sasuke." ucap Itachi lalu melenggang pergi memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Begitupun Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto, dia terisak kecil dipelukan pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."

"Terimakasih. "

"Kau satu satunya orang yang bisa membuatku gila."

"Terimakasih."

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Hm..Terimakasih."

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya meski dia sekarang babak belur.

 _'Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Sasuke._ '

.

.

.

Masih di rumah Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya menyelesaikan masalah mereka bersama.

Naruto sudah berjanji akan selalu mengingat janjinya dulu, selalu bersama Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Dan sekali lagi Sasuke akan memberi kepercayaan pada Naruto.

Hari itu sebelum membawa Sasuke pulang ke apartemen, terlebih dulu Naruto dan Sasuke meminta restu pada Itachi, meski awalnya Itachi menolak dengan tegas namun jika sudah menyangkut sang adik luluhlah hatinya.

"Tapi jika kau membuat Sasuke terluka lagi, aku bersumpah kepalamu akan menancap di tiang bendera!"

Dan itu adalah pesan Itachi pada Naruto sebelum mereka keluar dari rumah itu. Cukup membuat Naruto harus meneguk ludahnya. Itachi memang mengerikan.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di apartemen tercinta mereka yang sempat terlupakan, Sasuke tersenyum canggung karena apartemen yang semula rapi sekarang bagaikan kapal pecah karena ulahnya.

Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena sepasang suami istri yang hampir bercerai ini sudah membenahi apartemen itu dan kini terlihat lebih baik.

Sasuke mengumpulkan foto foto yang tadinya berserakan dia berniat membelikan bingkai baru dan akan menata ulang _wallpaper_ apartemen ini sesuai janji Naruto. _Wallpaper_ bermotif tomat!

"Oh ayolah Sasuke kau yakin?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya canggung sambil menatap orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Soal apa?" tanya Sasuke berpura pura tidak mengerti dengan ucapan suaminya.

"Uh.. _Wallpaper_ bermotif tomat?"

"Tentu saja? Kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya kemarin dengan-"

"Cukup, jangan di teruskan! Baiklah wallpaper tomat tidak buruk kok, jadi aku tidak perlu menata ulang temboknya untuk anak kita nanti."

Sasuke mengeryit mendengar penuturan suaminya kemudian dia mengulum senyum tipis, "Anak? Kau berniat mengadopsi seorang anak?" Naruto membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan, membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

"Kita akan membuatnya!" ujarnya penuh semangat lalu memeluk Sasuke erat, Sasuke tertawa pelan. _God_ kenapa banyak sekali yang mengharapkan dirinya hamil?

"Kau lupa aku laki-laki? Hm?"

"Yah tidak, siapa tahu kau bisa hamil." Naruto nyengir tak berdosa lalu dibalas Sasuke dengan menarik hidungnya pelan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak mengkhayal."

"O-ow aku hanya sedikit berharap, bayangkan di apartemen ini ada kau, aku dan anak kecil dengan wajah yang mirip kita berdua sedang berlari lari kecil dia akan memanggilmu Papa dan memanggilku Ayah."

Pernah, justru Sasuke selalu memikirkan hal itu. Dan ternyata Naruto pun mengharapkan hal yang sama. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Tapi... jika kita tidak berhasil membuatmu hamil.. kita akan coba mengadopsi anak, kau setuju?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Ya, terserahmu saja Dobe."

"Ah terimakasih Papa! Aku mencintaimu." Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke dengan lembut membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi _chubby_ nya.

Dia merindukan sosok Naruto yang seperti ini dan sekarang sosok itu tengah memeluknya erat sambil terus merapalkan kata kata manis yang membuat jantung Sasuke berlonjak senang.

Di tengah tengah acara mesra mereka, tiba tiba ponsel berbunyi nyaring. Naruto terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih pada ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya.

Naruto mengeryit melihat nama yang tertera di layar di ponselnya. Tatapan penuh rasa bersalah itu ditujukan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Naruto lalu mengangguk pelan, dia tahu yang sedang menghubungi Naruto adalah gadis yang selama ini menjadi poros masalah yang menerpa rumah tangganya.

"Angkat saja, tidak apa kau bilang ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah kalian, temui dia dan katakan semuanya." jelas Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum lega lalu menjawab telfon itu.

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto, dia membiarkan pemuda pirang itu berbicara dengan tenang bersama gadis itu. Sasuke tidak memperhatikan apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun yang terakhir Sasuke tangkap Naruto mengajak gadis itu bertemu di taman. Besok pukul 9:00 pagi.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berada di dapur sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Tangan kekar itu melingkar di pinggang ramping Sasuke membuat Sasuke tersentak. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Besok ikut aku oke?" Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tanpa kau minta." setelahnya mereka kembali tertawa menikmati kebersamaan yang sudah lama tidak mereka lalui atau bahkan hampir hancur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sesuai apa yang dikatakan Naruto, pemuda itu mengajak Sasuke keluar untuk menemui gadis itu di taman Konoha.

"Kau akan menemuinya disini?"

"Yah seharusnya begitu, tapi- eh itu dia!" Naruto tersentak pelan diikuti Sasuke. Mata obsidian itu langsung menangkap seorang gadis yang dia temui bersama Naruto di toko perhiasan, hatinya sedikit panas melihat gadis itu.

Dia kelihatannya cukup cantik tubuhnya juga bagus, tapi untuk apa dia mau jadi selingkuhan Naruto? Dengan semua itu dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan pejabat, kadang Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan wanita semacam itu, dengan penuh percaya diri masuk ke dalam kehidupan orang lain lalu menghancurkannya. Memangnya kebahagian orang itu apa?

"Aku turun dulu, oke?" ucapan Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, secara reflek dia mengangguk.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Dobe."

"Pasti!"

Kemudian Naruto turun dari mobil itu dan berjalan menghampiri sang gadis.

.

.

.

Gadis itu memasang wajah bahagia begitu melihat Naruto, sebuah pelukan manja menyambut Naruto kala itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang. "

Naruto tidak membalasnya tangannya bergerak melepaskan pelukan gadis itu, dia merasa tidak nyaman atau bahkan sekedar tertarik.

Mata lavender gadis itu menatap Naruto penuh rasa bingung, "Ada apa Naruto-kun? Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Naruto hanya menatap malas wajah cantik gadis yang selama ini menjadi selingkuhannya itu. Sekarang dia merasa mual menyadari fakta gadis ini adalah selingkuhannya, bagaimana mungkin? Sasuke 1000 kali lipat lebih cantik dan manis.

"Hinata..." panggilnya dengan nada datar, gadis bernama Hinata itu tersenyum.

"Yaa?"

"Kita..akhiri saja."

"Apa?" Hinata masih tersenyum. Naruto masih berwajah datar.

" .saja!"

"APAA?!" Hinata berteriak nyaring hingga telinga Naruto berdengung. Wajah yang semula lembut kini berganti menjadi wajah wanita beringas yang..cukup mengerikan.

'Apa aku salah orang ya?' batin Naruto tak percaya pernah menyukai gadis ini.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun? Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan meni-"

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah pikirkan ini baik baik, Hinata, hubungan kita ini salah."

"Tapi kau bilang kau mencintaiku! Kau bilang kau akan bersamaku karena kau ingin keturunan!"

Naruto tersenyum miring, "Iya aku dulu pernah mengatakan hal itu, tapi sekarang aku sadar cinta tidak sesimple 'aku ingin keturunan' maka aku akan meninggalkan orang yang selama ini bersamaku."

Hinata tersentak bahunya bergetar, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. "Aku selama ini sudah memberikan apa yang kau mau! apa yang kau inginkan! lalu ini balasanmu?!"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa bersama orang yang mengenalku ketika aku sukses aku merasa aku akan lebih bahagia jika aku bersama orang yang mengenalku ketika aku berada di titik nol."

"Jadi ini karena laki laki itu?! kau tidak akan bahagia bersama orang yang bahkan tidak bisa memberimu keturunan!"

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia Hinata, selama ini aku buta aku tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku hingga aku seperti ini."

Gadis beriris lavender itu semakin menggeram marah airmatanya sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

"Ja-jadi selama ini kau bersamaku hanya karena nafsu?"

"Bukankah kau sama saja Hinata? Selama ini kau mau bersamaku hanya karena nafsu, nafsu pada harta, kau tidak benar benar mencintaiku, aku tahu semua tentangmu Hinata, aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku, sebenarnya kita sama saja."

"Aku tidak sama denganmu! Kau brengsek! Kau brengsek Uzumaki!"

Naruto menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya, tidak tega juga membiarkannya menangis bagaimanapun gadis ini juga telah banyak membantunya.

"Maafkan aku sungguh aku minta maaf, aku memang brengsek, maka dari itu aku ingin kita berpisah kita sudahi kebohongan ini dan kita bisa mulai mencari kebahagian masing masing." Hinata masih menangis dalam pelukan Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mendongak menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu cepat berpaling dariku, tapi... baiklah Uzumaki aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini." Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menepuk puncak kepala Hinata.

"Ah terimakasih Hinata, terimakasih juga untuk selama ini."

Hinata balas tersenyum, "Hh, sama sama, Naruto, maaf sudah membuatmu kesulitan selama ini." Naruto mengangguk.

Setelahnya Hinata berpamitan pada Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas pelan ternyata ini tidak seberat yang Naruto kira, Hinata akhirnya mengerti meski awalnya cukup membuatnya hampir emosi.

.

.

.

"Sukses?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Naruto reflek membalikkan tubuhnya, rasa penatnya hilang begitu melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengulas senyum manis.

Naruto nyengir sambil membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf 'V'. "Yes sir!"

"Hh Congratulation!"

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi Naruto memeluk Sasuke, "Akhirnya selesai juga, sekarang hanya tinggal kau dan aku."

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto, "Kau salah justru ini baru dimulai, akan ada banyak hal yang tidak kita ketahui di depan."

"Oh begitu? Dan aku tidak pernah takut menghadapinya." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto lalu menyeringai, "Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja! Selama ada kau apapun bisa aku lalui."

Sasuke menyentil hidung Naruto, "Salah Dobe! Harusnya, selama kita bersama apapun bisa kita lalui."

Mendengar itu Naruto tertawa, mereka tertawa bersama hingga lupa dimana mereka sekarang.

"Berjanjilah akan tetap seperti ini, Naruto."

"Ya, aku berjanji."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Ini fic sebenarnya udah pernah di posting dif b tapi karena author ini baik, jadi di publish ulang di FFN hehehe

Jangan lupa RnR ya XD


End file.
